


hold my hand/you can follow my lead

by scholarlywill



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: College AU, Drug Use, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, mild cuddling, well not drug use it’s just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlywill/pseuds/scholarlywill
Summary: alex and claire go for a walk.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Alex Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	hold my hand/you can follow my lead

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing i’ve ever wrote and i will not apologize for it.

the sun had started to set when claire had decided to close her notebook that had all of her chemistry work in it. she pushes it away with a heavy sigh, stacking it neatly on top of the ever present mountain of textbooks on her desk. she didn’t mind biology, but the amount of math that was involved in chemistry completely turned her against it, and often resulted in torn paper and long nights filled with caffeine. the fact that she had been cramming a lot of work into a beautiful day didn’t help, and a girl could only go so long being stuck inside.

“we still have an hour left.” an annoyed voice says, and claire rolls her eyes before turning to face the woman sitting in the office chair beside the bed.

alex wesker was considered an enigma by quite a large population, but through these weekly tutoring sessions, claire felt she was finally able to at least… somewhat understand her peer. friend. friend sounded right.

“it’s not getting through my skull.” claire replies, her legs itching to get up and go do something rather than sit and stare at formulas for another hour. alex’s brow furrows, something claire has come to notice more often, and before she can even open her mouth the redhead has a reply.

“im not trying that focusing exercise. and before you say that it’s proven by some journal please remember that journals have ‘proven’ a lot of dumb things.” anyone saying this to alex would’ve gotten another snide comment in response, or perhaps an angry glare, and claire did get one of those things, but beneath it she could see a flash of amusement in the blondes eyes.

“what do you want to do then?” alex asks, still giving claire the look, the one with something below. “it’s not me who has a final in a couple of weeks.”

claire laughs. “who said i wanted you to stick around here?”

that gets a reaction that has no underlying emotion. alexs eyes narrow and she starts to get out of the chair, her body stiff. claire leans forward immediately and brings a hand to her arm.

“i was kidding, doc.” claire smiles as earnestly as she can.

“..you can’t call me ‘doc’ yet, i haven’t graduated.” alex replies dryly.

claire giggles and pats alex's arm once, then moves to get out of the old oak chair she had grabbed from the kitchen. she stands on her tip toes and stretches, taunt muscles coming undone. the redhead yawns into the stretch and then looks down at alex, taking one of her hands in her own and swinging it like one would to a childhood friend.

“let’s go for a walk. i'd say, ‘let’s go for a drive!’ but i don’t get paid until friday and i have barely enough gas to get to campus. and todays supposedly the nicest day this month so far.” 

alex rolls her eyes and untangles claire's hand from hers, getting out of the comfortable rolling chair. as she gets up she checks her shirt, her pants, makes sure nothing is wrinkled. claire notices but doesn’t say anything, just wishes alex knew how enough she already was and instead turns to the other side of the room to rummage through her drawer. 

claire's room is tiny and even a bit claustrophobic sometimes, but alex feels as though she’s gotten used to it after being here every week for the past two months. there’s a shortage of visible wall from the posters and pictures claire tacked onto it, posters of her idols (queen, kate bush, joan jett), messy photographs of herself and her friends and family, song lyrics, sections cut out of magazines. her curtains are a thin material coloured a pleasant red that makes the room look awash in warmness when they’re closed and the sun is out. despite the shortage of wall space, there’s never a shortage of scented candles and whenever alex walks in to sit down for work she can’t help but feel how much of this room is claire, and how much she seems to enjoy it.

“there you are!” claire says joyfully as the sound of a tin box opens. alex wrinkles her nose at the musky, earthy smell emitting. claire turns to face her and holds the blunt between her fingers proudly.

“seriously?” 

“seriously!”

claire carefully tucks it into her jeans pocket and before she forgets, a lighter as well. alex feels as though she’s out of eye rolls, and claire moves to leave the room. alex follows behind her.

they’re just about to leave, claire grabbing her keys off the key ring when she stops alex from leaving the room by placing a hand on her arm. 

“do you need a sweater?” claire asks.

“you said it’s supposed to be warm today.” alex replies, a little surprised at the question.

“you have low iron.” claire states in a matter-of-fact tone that’s twinged with something kinder.

“if you insist, i can run to my car as we leave and grab one-“ 

she can’t finish, because claire is already handing her a worn raccoon cubs hoodie that alex has seen her wear in photographs on the bedroom walls. the blonde accepts it and feels a heat threaten to burst over her cheeks.

they head out of the apartment building together, heads ducked in quiet conversation the whole way, about the chemistry final, about alex’s aquarium, the best cup noodle option at the convenience store, how beautiful the lilacs look this time of year. they’re walking towards the side of town that’s greener and a little cleaner, where claire is sure they’ll have a nice place to sit. 

the two find it in the form of an unused football field. years of neglect have caused it to turn into a lush green area, wildflowers poking up along with other native plants alex could probably identify if she put her mind to it. claire picks the softest patch of grass she can find and before alex knows what’s going on claire’s hands are in hers and the redhead is pulling her down beside her. claire laughs at the look at alex's face and pulls out the blunt from her pocket. 

“do you want some this time?” claire teases her. the past two months this had been a constant question and it takes claire by surprise when the blonde matches her gaze with a “fine.” 

“really? wow. who are you and what’ve you done with my friend alex?” claire questions, putting the blunt in her mouth before lighting it.

“you should’ve asked that earlier when i agreed to leave your house.” alex says, watching almost intently as claire takes a drag. the redhead breaths in and exhales slowly, her lips turning into a soft smile and as she passes it alex freezes.

“aw, c’mon. don’t be nervous!” claire slides closer to her, close enough that their thighs are touching. alex glares at her before taking it, fingers raising it to her lips. she closes her lips around it and sucks and it tastes horrible.

she gags and coughs and claire takes it away from her as alex tries to learn how to properly breathe again. claire’s other hand moves from the ground to rub her back gently. alex feels the heat rise to her cheeks again and she secretly knows it’s not from embarrassment. once she’s caught her breath, she looks back at claire, expecting her to be struggling to hold in a laugh

claire isn’t doing that though, her face is making that look of concern. she rubs circles into alex's back and takes another quick drag.

“hey, um, alex… you didn’t have to do that.” she says, apologetically. alex tries to find room in herself to be mad at the pity but she comes up with nothing.

“no, i wanted to-“ she finds the words faster than her emotions. “-let me try again.”

claire's hand moves away and it moves to alex's cheek, and she turns her head and makes the blonde look her in the eyes.

“if you say so.. you gotta watch me again though, okay? and i'll walk you through it.”

alex’s throat dries and it’s not from the weed as claire repeats an effortless drag. she exhales and passes it back. as alex raises it to her lips she presses the hand back into her back.

“inhale, don’t suck. go slow if you need to. it’s going into your lungs, not your stomach.” alex does as claire instructs and inhales, and it’s not as bad as it was before. she can feel herself start to lose oxygen and claire gently pulls her hand away from her mouth. 

“exhale now, don’t go slow unless you want to.”

alex exhales and only coughs a little and claire beams at her. 

“try again, then it’s my hit!” 

she repeats, and claire’s hand continues to rub encouraging circles. she passes it back and suddenly everything is fuzzy. alex blinks and watches as the sunset paints claire's face with colours as she takes a few hits. the entire landscape feels warm, not too warm though, and alex can’t help but look at every detail at every little thing. they pass it back and forth until they’re left with just a roach.

they’re quiet for the first time in a while, claire’s hand still on the blonde’s back. alex hasn’t remembered a time where she’s been this relaxed before, and she’s so lost in thought trying to remember an occasion that it’s a sharp tug back to reality when claire cups her face.

“earth to wesker! you’re zoning out on me so badly!” claire’s eyes are red and half lidded and she still looks beautiful.

“sorry-“ alex gulps as she realizes how dry her throat is. “-just, just haven’t been this… relaxed… in so long.” 

claire smiles at her in a dopey sort of way and lays on her back. alex feels like her head is moving in slow motion as she looks down at her.

“you need to relax more. come check out how cozy this grass is!” she pats the ground expacently and alex shifts herself back. she goes so slowly that when gravity takes it’s course and she falls back quickly she’s a little shocked at the speed.

she turns herself on her side so that she’s facing claire, who’s staring up at the sky. claire’s hand points to the clouds and alex looks up, squinting to see what she’s pointing at, only to realize it’s nothing at all.

“you’re the smartest person i’ve ever met, doc. do you know if there’s aliens up there?”

“i think so.” alex replies, her voice dreamlike. “i care more about the… things here though.” 

“what things? like… plants?” claire sounds puzzled.

“plants…yeah. plants, i guess i care about those. i meant more of what i’m studying.”

“oh, yeah. like cells. but don’t aliens have cells? wait… do you think aliens have crazy viruses?”

alex laughs. claire thinks she’s in the very small percentage of people who’ve heard that laugh more than once. 

“claire, we’re still learning about the crazy viruses here. i don’t think we need alien viruses.”

“you’re dodging the question!”

claire pokes her in the shoulder and alex bats her hand away like a lazy cat. she’s bathing in the quiet glow of the setting sun when she finds her face being cupped again. she opens both eyes lazily and claire giggles.

“oh my god, you’re so high. your eyes are so red.” a strand of claire's hair is suddenly in alex's view and she leans out and touches it softly. alex gazes at it like it’s the first time she’s seen hair in her life.

“well, your hair is incredibly soft.” alex murmurs, twirling it in between her fingers. the blonde barely notices the blush that erupts over claire’s face as she strokes the strand. her hand travels up to claires side swept bangs and she plays with that as well, fingers running through her hair. claire leans into the touch. it feels like centuries before alex moves her hand away and they both go back to being on their back, staring at the sky.

“i hope you like me, alex.” claire says quietly.

“claire.” alex turns to her and this time brings her hand to cup her cheek. “of course i like you. and that isn’t my doped-up brain talking.” claire laughs at the joke and then her voice turns quietly serious again.

“you’re just a little cold sometimes.” 

“well, sometimes i don’t have a choice. and… i‘m sorry for that. but, i.. i don’t think i'd mind being warmer with you.” 

claire feels her heart soar. alex feels something inside her loosen as the words leave her lips

“can… can you move your arm a little higher then?”

alex complies and claire scooches herself so that she’s lying in the crook of her arm. her other arm comes to rest against the blonde‘s stomach and alex doesn’t tense up this time. the two women lay there in silence, nothing but the sound of crickets beginning to chirp and birds calling and the sound of each other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my college au where wesker owes chris a favor and claire is failing her chem course... chris asks albert to tutor her but he doesn’t want to so he makes alex do it. 
> 
> i wrote this whilst sleep deprived and lesbian bc it’s the only way i can write ever!


End file.
